Together Again
by NazChick
Summary: A few days after Jinora's ceremony Su seeks out Lin to discusses the actions that caused Su to leave the city and the rift to form between them.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Everyone. This is my first Avatar fanfiction and the story line as been going around in my head ever since the final episode. Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors. Enjoy and leave a review!

Disclaimer: I don't owe Avatar The Legend of Korra or any of the characters

* * *

Su stood outside of Lin's apartment just staring at the door. It had been just a few days since Jinora's ceremony and Su was staying on Air Temple Island to stay close to Opal for the time being.

Taking a deep breath Su finally raised a hand to knock when the door flew open to reveal Lin.

"Are you just going to stand there all day?" Lin asked

"No! I was just about to knock." Su grumbled

"Right, after standing outside my door for about 15 minutes." Lin chuckled at the annoyed look on her little sister's face as she stood aside to let Su into the apartment.

Su walked into her older sister's apartment and glanced around, noting the Metalbending Academy awards from when Lin was younger and a few random photos from when they were kids that Katara, Aang, or Sokka took. Other than those things the apartment was sparsely decorated.

"You know while I'm in town I could decorate your apartment for you." Su offered as she took a seat in the living room

"I'll pass." Lin replied as she busied herself in the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"Tea sounds lovely, from the Jasmine Dragon?"

"Of course, where else would I get my tea." Lin answered as she set the tea down on the table between herself and Su. An awkward silence fell between the two sisters for a few minutes as the stared at their tea before Lin began to talk again.

"So what brought you over? I'm guessing Tenzin told you where I live."

"Um…yeah he did. I hope that's alright."

Lin just waved off Su's worried look, "I figured you'd end up here eventually, I was actually going to come to Air Temple Island for dinner tonight, Tenzin invited me saying that it was important that I come."

"He mentioned that to me too when he saw that I was leaving, he was freaking out that I wouldn't be back for dinner."

"He can be a very big worry wart." Lin said with a laugh, "So what brought you here?"

"Lin, you gave your life to protect me from that crazy combustion bender and I never had the chance to apologize for hurting you when we were younger." Su said in one quick breath looking away from Lin

Lin remained quiet, observing Su.

Su glanced back up at Lin and saw her simply watching her, "I acted rashly that day, well let's be honest I was always doing things that would get me in trouble but I didn't care."

"I'll say you didn't care, pretty much until mom made you leave."

"Yeah that was an eye opener, I never thought that mom would kick me out of the city; our grandparents were horrid to live with, it's why I left them to travel."

"Just like mom did." Lin commented

"Well yes, except I was just traveling instead of traveling, training an Avatar and having to face a Fire Lord." Su said with a smirk

"Sounds like you probably had a boring time compared to mom." Lin laughed

"Haha, she's actually said the same thing; but in all seriousness Lin I am really sorry to have given you those scars, I actually didn't think the cuts would scar till I saw a picture of you in the news a few years later."

"Su you may still think I blame you but I also blame myself, I feel like that day I chased you away trying to be too much like the cop I thought mom wanted me to be; yes I did blame you right away and even for a while after but looking back on it now I don't blame you anymore." Lin explained with a sigh looking at Su who had tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall, "And I'm pretty sure I got all my anger out in that fight we had at Zaofu." She added with a chuckle, trying to lighten the semi-tense mood that seemed to exist all of a sudden

After Lin's words, Su launched herself at her sister and hugged her tightly, not letting go for a few minutes.

"Okay Su you can let go now, we should probably make our way back over to the island." Lin reminded her

"Right, yeah, I was just caught in the moment." Su mumbled letting go of Lin and whipping her eyes

Lin quickly cleaned up the tea and then the two were off back to Air Temple Island. As they took the ferry across they noticed a larger ship already docked at the island.

"Is that a Water Tribe ship?" Su asked pointing out the vessel

"Looks like it." Lin answered "Katara must be here."

"Oh that's fantastic! I haven't seen her in ages." Su exclaimed with a beaming smile on her face, Lin just laughed at her

As the sisters disembarked from the ferry they were swarmed by Jinora, Ikki and Meelo.

"You're finally here!" Ikki cried hugging both Lin and Su while Meelo jumped and hung himself around Lin's neck; Jinora simply stood back and watched her siblings and laughing

"I haven't been gone that long you guys." Su said hugging Ikki

"It felt like forever!" Ikki proclaimed

"I'm sure it has." Lin laughed pulling Meelo off her neck and setting him back on the ground, "So I take it your Grandma is here?" She asked them

"Yes and she brought a guest with her too." Jinora answered before her siblings could say anything

"And who's this guest?" Lin asked observing the squirming children with a raised eyebrow

"We're not supposed to say!" Meelo shouted at Lin and Su before running off, closely followed by his sisters

Lin and Su glanced at each other before walking up to the main family complex of the temple, "Want to bet on who's here?" Lin asked with a grin as she used her seismic sense while walking up the walkway

"Come on Lin, you probably already know; your seismic sense was better than mine." Su whined having felt her sister's earthbending

Lin laughed as she pulled open the door to reveal everyone siting around the table including the surprise guest.

"Well at least they aren't trying to kill each other." Toph commented to Katara as she sensed her daughter walk into the room

"True, I'm pretty sure they were just going to bet on you being here though." Katara added causing both her and Toph to laugh

"Well aren't you going to give your mother a hug? Toph asked "Tenzin did go through a lot of trouble to find me."

Su rushed over first and pulled her mother up and into a hug, Lin remained standing in the door way. While she did sense that her mother was there seeing her for the first time in years was completely different. After a few seconds though she too went over to Toph and hugged her too.

"What a great family reunion." Opal whispered to Bolin from down the table

"Now who wants to see which one of my daughters could beat me in a fight!" Toph shouted forcing both Lin and Su to cover their ears and groan at their Mother

"Toph really, that so ruins the mood." Katara scolded her friend, pulling her back to the cushion so that dinner could be served

Lina and Su simply sat down next to their mom laughing while Pema served out the meal. Dinner turned into a story telling for the kids of the past exploits of Lin and Su providing a very embarrassing time for the two sisters while Toph cracked up over the things her daughters had done. Lina and Su shared a smile with Tenzin, dinner definitely proved to be a great surprise for them.


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter was written after I got a request to continue the story. Since this chapter just flowed out it was easy to write and a little shorter then the last chapter (Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors). There will be one more chapter with a Toph and Su interaction. Enjoy! And please leave a review

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar The Legend of Korra or the characters

* * *

The next day Lin went into work to find all her officers whispering to each other in the squad room. They all got quiet as the saw her walk in.

"Why's everyone just sitting around chatting!? Get to work!" Lin barked at them as she walked past to her office and yanked the door open to discover why her officers were acting strangely; there sitting in her chair was her mother with her feet propped up on the desk

"Bought time you showed up to work." Toph commented when she heard the door open and then slam shut

"I thought you left this morning?" Lin asked her mother as she sat in the chair across from the desk

"Katara convinced me that I shouldn't be traveling around by myself at my age anymore," Toph explained "That and I feel pretty enlightened so I think I'm good." She added causing Lin to chuckle

"Well at least I know now why none of my officers were actually working when I got in."

"Yeah, they were pretty star struck when I came barging in." Toph said laughing

Lin simply rolled her eyes at her mother, not that she knew what Lin was doing. "So is there a reason you came in today or can I actually use my desk to do work?" Lin asked

"Well yes there is a reason." Toph said placing her feet back on the floor and leaning forward, placing her forearms on the desk, "I wanted to make sure that you know that I'm proud of you and I'm not just saying that to be backing up anything Su has told you, I am sincerely proud of you Lin."

Lin sat and just stared at her mother with her mouth gapping open slightly. Many times over the years her mother had shown her affection the way only Toph could, by punching you but she had never heard her mother utter those words before.

"Well are you going to say something Linny?" Toph asked her silent daughter

"It's taken you all of those years to say those words." Lin mumbled

"Well when I said that I had been enlightened by my search for enlightenment, I wasn't kidding." Toph began to explain, "And I'm proud with what you have done in the city and with protecting Avatar Korra, when you first joined the police force I truly believed you were just trying to follow in my footsteps and not make your own."

"But you also helped the Avatar."

"Yes I did but I was asked, you just did it because it's part of who you are, you've had a strong desire to protect people from a young age." Toph explained

"So you're saying you're proud that I'm still who I was as a kid?"

"Essentially yes, neither you or Su could fully comprehend what I wanted you to get out of the way I raised you; I mean you did both know that I wanted you to follow your own paths but I wanted you both to find your own path in life and protect it with your life to keep others from telling you what to do, like how my parents still tried to control my life even after I help end a war; and yes I know I was still technically a kid but really who tries to tell their daughter what to do after she's helped end a war."

"I'd just like to point out that I'm sure many parents would want their kid back after they helped end a war."

"I guess so and I would have gone home to spend more time with them if they hadn't wanted to keep me locked up in the house again so I won't be the only one taking blame on that one." Toph declared slamming her fist down on the desk, denting it

Lin appeared unfazed by her mom's small outburst, "Thank you mom." She said her voice wavering do to the tears threatening to fall from her eyes

Toph paused, not expecting to hear such emotion in her oldest daughter's voice, swiftly she moved from behind the desk to pull Lin up from her chair and into a hug. Lin returned the jester and permitted a few tears to fall before whipping away the rest.

"If Su could see us she'd probably freak out." Lin mumbled into her mother's shoulder

"Haha, oh yes she would, she'd be way to excited to see the two of us showing emotion like this, we'll keep it our little secret."

"Sounds good mom." Lin said smiling as she pulled away from her mother, "Now can I get back to work." She asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering if her mother wanted anything

"I suppose so; I think I may go track down Su and chat with her."

"I see you're making the rounds then." Lin chuckled, "You could also stop by Air Temple Island and question Tenzin again on why he broke my heart, I think you almost scared him to death last time."

"Ha! I'd almost forgotten about that, I'll see what I can do, any clue where Su might be?"

"She maybe on the island actually since Opal is there, otherwise I have no idea."

"Great, I'll probably end up roaming the city looking for her, just like in the old days." Toph grumbled as she walked out of Lin's office, slamming the door as she heard Lin laughing behind her


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! This chapter is much longer the the previous two but I hope you enjoy it. This is also the last chapter for this story. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors.

Anything in Italics is a flashback

Disclaimer: I still don't own Legend of Korra

* * *

Toph walked out of Police Headquarters and began the tedious process of locating her youngest daughter. Wandering through the city she found herself in the shopping district of the city, figuring that Su may be checking out the most recent Republic City fashions. Walking around the stores, Toph noticed a semi-familiar heartbeat of someone she knew was dead. Confused by the feeling, Toph sought the person out. Walking through a few more stores Toph finally located the person.

"So you're the Avatar?" Toph asked the person in the wheelchair in front of her

Korra glanced up from the pile of shirts she was looking at and starred at the grey haired women talking to her, her hair was pulled up in a bun and she was wearing traditional Earth Kingdom green clothes; noting the women's faded green eyes and the similarities with Lin it clicked in Korra's mind as to who was talking to her.

Before she could reply Asami appeared next to her, "Hey, just leave her alone." Asami snapped, thinking that Toph was bothering Korra

"No Asami, it's all right." Came the strangly soft voice of Korra before Toph could snap back at Asami, "You're Toph aren't you?" Korra asked

"Of course." Toph said with a smirk, "I'm glad to see you're out and about kid."

"Asami dragged me out shopping with her." Korra replied

"Well that sounds awful boring; I've always hated shopping myself."

"I hate shopping too."

"Well then that settles it! You can help me find Su and we'll end up back at Air Temple Island." Toph added for Asami's sake as Korra smiled weakly up at Toph

"Korra are you sure?" Asami asked her ailing friend, eyeing Toph wearily

"Yes Asami I'm sure, Toph is Lin's mom after all, I'll be fine." Korra reassured her, "I'll just need you to push my wheelchair Toph, I'm still getting my strength back and it's turning into a long process." Korra explained to her new traveling company

"Not a problem kid." Toph reassured Korra as they set off down the street

"So why are you looking for Su?" Korra asked as they went past more shops

"What makes you think I'm going to tell you?" Toph questioned with a raised eyebrow

"We should talk about something, walking in silence is awkward." Korra reasoned

"That can be true, but I'm actually not sure yet what I'm going to talk to Su about." Toph reviled as they began to walk away from the shopping district and through the center of the city, "I knew what Lin needed to hear but I'm not sure really about Su, I've never been able to figure out what goes on in her head."

"Maybe she needs reassurance." Korra offered looking around at the people milling about in the park as they walked through

"If she does I don't know what kind, she's always been a spitfire and had shown no sign of slowing down when she was growing up, I had thought she was going to travel the world forever."

"It sounds like she was just looking for the right place to settle down."

"Yeah I suppose so; you know Katara said the same thing about you once."

"Really? You two have talked about me?" Korra asked surprised

"Yup, Sugar Queen wanted me to be your earthbending teacher when you were learning."

"Why didn't you?"

"Well besides the fact that the South Pole is a horrible place to learn earthbending, I told her that I'd had enough of crazy spirited kids sending boulders at my head." Toph laughed

"Who sent boulders at your head?"

"Both Lin and Su, it seemed to be an inevitable part of their training. It either happened when they first realized they could earthbend which was usually during a tantrum or when I'd try to split the two of them up when they were fighting."

"I can't deny that if you had been my teacher a rock or two may have been flung at you, I actually incased my first earthbending teacher in rock within the first five minutes."

"Oh I wish I could have been there to see the reaction."

"The members of the White Lotus and my parents were morbid and Katara was laughing, she kept saying 'I told you so.'"

"Haha, she knew that if I was your teacher I wouldn't have put up with that and sent you into the ground yourself."

"It all worked out in the end, maybe Su is back on the island."

"Must be because I haven't felt her anywhere and you haven't seen her."

The pair made their way over to the ferry to head over to Air Temple Island.

"Can Lin and Su avoid your seismic sense?" Korra asked curiously as they waited for the ferry

"Lin came close to learning how to avoid it completely, I have no idea if Su ever continued training in her seismic sense; both went through a phase where they didn't want me to know what they were up to and if you want something hard enough you find a way to do it and they did."

Korra starred off over the bay as the boarded the ferry thinking about the last bit of what Toph had said. The ferry moved across the bay to Air Temple Island where it arrived a few minutes later. Disembarking the two women made their way up towards the training area.

"Why are we walking to the training area?" Korra asked

"Because there are people over there, that's why." Toph explained

"I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it does and you were right, Su is here."

Arriving at the training ground Korra saw that it was just Opal, Bolin and Su present. Bolin was watching as Opal and Su seemed to be practicing some dance moves.

"By the way kid, I think we do still need an Avatar." Toph said suddenly

Korra glanced at her puzzled, "What makes you say that? I've heard so many people in the last year say we don't need the Avatar anymore."

"The world was without the Avatar for so long that I believe they have forgotten why we need the Avatar in the first place, to keep peace and to show everyone we are all the same and can live together as one. Aang was tasked with repairing the world from a war, which he was successful at; I think you now need to remind everyone that we're all the same and the Avatar should reflect that if there is no war or do that at the same time they try to find a resolution to problems."

Korra was surprised with how deep Toph's words were she'd always just heard stories about the women in front of her always joking about a situation. Before she could reply Su spotted them and came running over.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Su asked once she was close enough, Opal and Bolin followed behind her

"I just chatted with Lin and I wanted to talk to you too, I got the impression at least at dinner last night that you wanted to talk to me."

"Actually I do, let's go find a place."

Opal and Bolin began to show off their new bending skills to Korra who was looking very impressed with her friends while Toph and Su began the trek to the more removed parts of the island.

"If I remember there should be a little cove over here." Su said as they walked down towards the beach

"Actually that was destroyed, why don't we just sit here in the shade of these trees." And without waiting for an answer from Su, Toph created an earth seat under a set of trees and sat, waiting for her youngest to do the same

"How does someone destroy a cove?"

"Simple, your airbender boyfriend breaks your heart and in your anger you cause a large rockslide which causes one side of the island to have a landscape change."

"Lin did it!?"

"No I did, of course it was Lin! Tenzin was lucky she didn't destroy more of the island. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Su made her own earth seat and sat down with a sigh, "You never actually told me if you were mad at me that day I hurt Lin. Yes we've discussed your actions in sending me away and the way you raised us but I've always wondered if you were mad when you realized I had left scars on Lin's face."

"Have you discussed this with Lin?"

"Yes, just the other day. I told her that I hadn't realized the wound had scarred till I saw a picture of her a few years later. She said that she doesn't blame me anymore."

"Why do you think I'd be mad about the scars?"

"Because although Lin and I had fought numerous times before that we'd never actually injured each other."

Toph reclined back slightly in her chair and put her feet up on a slab of earth, she crossed her arms as she stared in the direction of her daughter. "I was mad, when the call came back to headquarters that Lin was injured I thought that something had gone terribly wrong in the chase of those robbers."

* * *

"_What do you mean my daughter has been injured! She was responding to robbery." Toph shouted at the officer who had come into her office with the news _

"_I…we'll…a call came in from Lin that she's bringing back the three individuals involved in the robbery and that she was injured in the capture ma'am." Said the scared officer who was seriously wondering why he had to be the one to deliver the news_

_Toph stormed from her office, "Has she arrived back yet?" she asked at large to the room of officers, silently glad that her daughter's injury wasn't bad enough to keep her from driving back_

_The doors to the squad room suddenly slammed open as Lin stormed into the room and headed straight towards her mother. "Did you hear what happened?" Lin growled still angry from dealing with Su_

_Without answering Toph grabbed Lin's wrist and dragged Lin into her office for some privacy. Shutting the door behind her, Toph turned to face Lin and began to run her hands all over her daughter looking for the wound. _

"_They just told me you were injured in the arrest, where are you hurt?" Toph replied as she continued her search, Lin grabbed her mom's hand and brought it up to her face. Toph could feel the blood that had dried along the two long, ridged cuts on her daughter's face_

"_How did this happen?" Toph asked as Lin found the first-aid kit and began to clean the wound, wincing as the alcohol pad touched her face_

"_One of robbers managed to cut my metal cable and it spun back and caught me on the face." Lin explained as she began to put a dressing over the wound_

"_What! How'd that even happen? Nothing is supposed to be able to brake those cables."_

"_I don't know maybe I just need some new ones." _

"_What aren't you telling me?" Toph questioned, feeling the slight change in Lin's heartbeat _

"_Someone else was in the car with the two robbers."_

"_Who?"_

_Before Lin could answer there was a knock on the door and Toph's second in command stick his head in the office, "Um Chief we have a slight problem with one of the people Officer BeiFong brought in." _

"_And what would that be?"_

"_One of them is Suyin."_

"_WHAT! Bring her up her immediately." Hearing the door shut Toph turned on Lin, "Don't even tell me that you arrested your sister!" She shouted_

"_Mom I had no choice!" Lin argued back_

_Before Toph could respond Su was brought in and she had both her daughters take a seat as she began to plan how to handle this problem. _

* * *

"Wait a minute, Lin never told you that I had cut the cable?" Su asked surprised

"I figured it out after I personally interrogated those two boys. But Lin never actually told me and I never told her that I knew so to answer you original question, yes I was mad because I taught you two to never hurt each other and I felt that you betrayed my trust."

Su stared down at the ground but looked back at her mother when she began talking again, "That's really all you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you think I'm a good mother?"

"Ah the true question has appeared and my guess is your asking me this since your decision about sending Opal to the Northern Air Temple made you feel like you were going to lose her and now you don't want to leave her again."

"Are you sure you haven't learned how to read minds?"

"Yes I'm sure and to answer your actual question, you're the best mom you can be. It's not like you had the best role model anyways."

"There you two are!" Lin shouted as she came running up to Toph and Su. "Opal said you two had come walking this way a while ago and I was coming to telling you that it's time for dinner."

"Already? That's early." Su said surprised

"Apparently Katara is leaving tonight and Tenzin wanted her to eat dinner here before leaving." Lin explained

"Well then let's get going before Katara herself comes looking for us, I don't buy the nice old grandma routine she has going." Toph declared getting up and walking away causing her daughters to rush after her

Arriving back at the main part of the island Katara greeted them and gestured Lin and Su on a head of her.

As she watched the two girls head into the dining room she turned to Toph, "So you're family has returned to normal?" she asked her friend

"I think it's better than normal, both seemed to have gotten things off their chests and they're actually talking to each other." Toph said with a smile

"I'm glad, now let's go see what Pema made for dinner."

"Oh dear Pema made dinner? I hope she's a better cook then she used to be."

"I think she's improved, she realized that her cooking was the reason I wasn't coming to visit."

"Haha, at least Lin could cook, that boy made such a mistake when he broke her heart."

"Wait till you see the dessert, I think Pema is trying to make nice with you now too."

"It'll take more than my favorite desert to do that."

"It won't keep her from trying, trust me."

Walking into the dining room Toph figure now was a good time for her announcement, "Everyone! I'm going to stop traveling, so which of my daughters wants me to live with them." She shouted with a large smirk on her face

Lin smacked her face with her palm and Su clasped her hands in excitement smiling widely at her mother, "Well I can certainly tell who missed me more." Toph said with a chuckle picking at the Water Tribe cuisine in front of her, "Katara I thought those sea prunes were you're favorite, where are they?" Both women exchanged a private smirk when Toph's question caused Pema to run out of the room and back to the kitchen in search of sea prunes while Tenzin just glared at his mother and Toph as both women tried to contain their laughter.

"Things will definitely be interesting with mom around again." Su commented quietly to Lin, watching Pema come running back in with sea prunes that she had managed to find

"It most certainly will be and I think she may just drive Pema nuts." Lin added watching as her mother commented that sea prunes had actually been Sokka's favorite and Katara only really like them when she was pregnant. Now Kya and Bumi joined the Beifong sisters as they all tried to hide their laughter as Pema smacked her head against Tenzin's shoulder in defeat.

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to leave a review!


End file.
